


Jerome Valeska NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on Tumblr, Go follow me https://noodlecupcakes.tumblr.com/





	Jerome Valeska NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Jerome doesn’t do aftercare. You can clean yourself up. He’ll lie next to you if you’re lucky and have a cigarette. Most of the time though he’ll focus on himself, going to the bathroom to clean himself up and smoke. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

It used to be his face, finding himself pretty handsome until a certain someone cut it off. Nowadays he doesn’t really have a favourite body part. His favourite part of your body is your neck, so slender, so fragile. He loves wrapping his hands around it and leaving bite marks across it. Jerome’s possessive so you’ll always have marks on your neck. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

His cum could taste a lot better but he doesn’t care for his diet, he’ll eat what he likes or whatever he’s given in Arkham. His favourite place to cum is in your mouth, making you swallow it every time. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He doesn’t have dirty secrets, he doesn’t see any of his experiences as something to be kept secret. He’s an open book when it comes to sexual history. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He has a fair amount of experience, anything he lacks in he makes up with over confidence. He likes to think he’s king of the bedroom. He knows how to make you cum, whether or not he can be bothered to make you cum though is another story. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://78.media.tumblr.com/2f91ff81a4a965966a526b03eea51205/tumblr_mm7xe95zhw1solibfo1_500.gif or  
https://78.media.tumblr.com/c9a3219942f61ab88a909b370a977ea2/tumblr_nlo9euRrm71u8v4xpo1_500.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s both. If he’s in a good mood, then he’ll crack a few jokes or tickle you a little. He likes to hear you laugh. Bad mood however he is very serious. Arguments also normally result in serious, rough sex. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He’s ginger down there as well, and he could take a lot better care down there. Its thick and wild. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Jerome isn’t romantic. There is no ‘love making’ only fucking. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He masturbates a fair amount, usually when his favourite toy isn’t around to play with. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Jerome is pretty kinky. He has a very long list of kinks, but he loves it when you call him daddy. He’s also into the more darker kinks, the rougher sex. He likes knife play and gun play wanting to see the slight hint of fear in your eyes as he uses them on you. He likes blood as well, sometimes both of you getting covered in blood and it isn’t even yours. He likes tying you up and doing what he likes or having you over his knee, so he can spank you. He likes seeing you in collars and ball gags. You’re his favourite toy and are treated as such. He really loves pulling on your hair or choking you. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

With you guys constantly moving around there isn’t really a definitive location he can fuck you. But one of his favourite places he has fucked you would probably be Galavan’s penthouse. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Sometimes heated arguments can get him going, this normally results in very rough sex where you both come out with marks. Other times it can be dirty talk, the shortness of your skirt or the way your sucking on that lollipop. Even his own dirty thoughts can get him going. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing that involves human waste, that’s disgusting. Nothing with animals or children either. Fire play is something he probably won’t be trying again in the near future either. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He loves getting head, loves fucking your face. You can tell when he’s being extra nice to you that’s usually what he’s after. He is definitely good at eating pussy though, but its normally a rare treat. Although he has thing for you sitting on his face. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He’s normally always fast and rough. Jerome doesn’t know how to take things slow. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He likes quickies, you probably have more quickies then actual sex due to time and location constraints. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

A lot of the time the quickies you have are in risky locations or risky locations. And he’s always wanting to spice things up in the bedroom, wanting to experiment with different positions, different ways to tie you up and use you. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can go for two rounds providing you have the time but that won’t stop him from playing with you all night. How long he lasts can vary, sometimes he’s done in like five minutes other times he can take almost an hour. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

You guys own lots of toys, some handcuffs stolen from the GCPD, rope from a hardware store. Jerome has a thing for seeing you in collars though, ones that have the words ‘princess’ or ‘whore’ on them. He quite likes seeing you with jewelled butt plugs too. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

This man takes the word tease and takes it to a whole new level. There have been times when your begging has done nothing, and he’s continued teasing you to the point of tears. Other times he’ll tie you down to the bed and use a viberator on you until you can’t take anymore. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s a fair volume, normally grunting and growling. Theres also plenty of dirty talk with Jerome. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Being brought up in a circus he’s quite flexible which can come in handy for the more interesting positions. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s six inches when fully hard.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive is very high, you’ll have sex at least once a day providing one of you isn’t in Arkham. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He doesn’t sleep very well. He never has and sex doesn’t really tire him out so it will still take him a while to get to sleep.


End file.
